Lucian/Development
}} Shadows and Reflections By Shadows and Reflections When we took up these , we accepted our mission with pride. Rid Runeterra of evil, they told us. Slay the corrupt. Send the filth of the world crawling back to the hole it crawled out of. Not just anyone can wield these weapons. You need a pure heart. A fearless mind. An inner light that outshines all the darkness in the world. Once I had that light. Now I'm not so sure. Everything changed. We knew our mission was greater than ourselves. The enemy was not who we fought, but what we fought. Evil. The Shadow Isles? Just another mess to clean up, just a bunch of ghosts. They were abominations, but nothing we hadn't put in the ground before. Until the day we faced . Until the day he ripped her from my life. Now my enemy has a name. She wouldn't want me to come after her - she knew the risks. But I can't forget her. I won't forget her. I'll hunt down the bastard who took her from me and send him straight to the grave. Twice, if I have to. Arm yourself as Lucian, the Purifier By Tyler 'RiotWenceslaus' Eltringham Arm yourself as Lucian, the Purifier Stand against the shadows and obliterate evil with righteous power as , the Purifier. Armed with ancient weapons, this ranged carry excels at pummeling opponents with shots, relentless , and a of light-infused bullets. ;Abilities I= ;Lightslinger After using one of his abilities, Lucian's next auto attack shoots twice. The second shot deals reduced damage. |-|Q= ;Piercing Light Shoots a bolt of light through a target, damaging enemies in a line. |-|W= ;Ardent Blaze Fires a shot that explodes in a star pattern and targets. Shooting marked grants Lucian a short burst of speed. |-|E= ;Relentless Pursuit Lucian dashes a short distance and removes all effects. Relentless Pursuit's cooldown resets if kills an enemy champion. |-|R= ;The Culling Lucian moves freely while firing rapidly in a single direction, dealing damage to the first enemy hit. Lucian can cast while shooting. ;Gameplay ;Bot lane A highly-mobile ranged damage dealer, Lucian punishes enemies for straying too close. offers Lucian significant harass potential, even through minions, forcing enemy carries to decide between missing last hits as they dodge his shots or taking damage as they farm up. Dashing with or landing and a follow-up auto attack on escaping targets gives Lucian the speed boost needed to close gaps, score kills, or escape a deadly gank. enables Lucian to fire two auto attacks in quick succession after using his abilities. This offers ample opportunities for the Purifier to bully his lane enemies and take the upper hand in simple duels. On-hit effects such as life steal, slows, and proc twice, making Lucian all that more likely to survive tough exchanges and maintain presence in lane. , Lucian's , is a channeled ability that fires a barrage of bullets in a straight line, damaging the first enemy champion hit. Unlike many channeled abilities, Lucian has the option to dash with as he unleashes . While on the move, will continue firing in the same direction as when activated. Simultaneous use of allows Lucian to quickly dash away from his approaching enemies or move in towards fleeing foes. Earning kills with also refreshes , making Lucian a swift death dealer while his is active. ;Teamfights Once teamfights break out, enables Lucian to quickly escape unfavorable situations and kite pursuing opponents, or skirt around the enemy team to single out priority targets. When facing off against a group of foes, multiple enemies with gives Lucian plenty of targets to peg for a speed boost while rips through the group. Media Music= ;Related Music The Crystal Method - "Lucian" Live (League of Legends World Finals)| Legends of the Field - Login Screen| League of Legends Music- PROJECT OVERDRIVE| Warsongs - Piercing Light (Mako Remix)| Season Start 2018 - Anticipation - Login Screen| Season Start 2018 - Commencement - Login Screen| League of Legends Music- The Climb| |-|Videos= ;Related Videos Legends of the Field| PROJECT Alpha Strike| PROJECT OVERDRIVE| PROJECT DISRUPTION| Heartseeker Quinn & Lucian Gameplay Ability Video |-|Gallery= Lucian concept 3.jpg|Lucian Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Eoin Colgan) Lucian concept 4.jpg|Lucian Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Eoin Colgan) Lucian Concept.jpg|Lucian Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Eoin Colgan) Lucian concept 3D.jpg|Lucian Model 1 (by Riot Artist Sam 'cgsammu' Yang) Lucian concept 2.jpg|Lucian Model 2 (by Riot Artist Sam 'cgsammu' Yang) World Cup concept art.jpg|Striker Lucian Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Adam 'Ryoma' Tazi) Lucian Stricker concept.jpg|Striker Lucian Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Charles 'Yideth' Liu) PROJECT Weapon Particles Concept.png|PROJECT: Lucian Weapon Particles Concept Lucian Heartseeker Concept 01.jpg|Heartseeker Lucian Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Lucian Heartseeker Concept 02.jpg|Heartseeker Lucian Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Lucian Heartseeker model 01.jpg|Heartseeker Lucian Model 1 (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) Lucian Heartseeker model 02.jpg|Heartseeker Lucian Model 2 (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) Lucian Heartseeker splash concept 01.jpg|Heartseeker Lucian Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Christian Fell) Lucian Heartseeker splash concept 02.jpg|Heartseeker Lucian Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Christian Fell) Lucian Heartseeker splash concept 03.jpg|Heartseeker Lucian Splash Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Christian Fell) Lucian Heartseeker splash concept 04.jpg|Heartseeker Lucian Splash Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Christian Fell) Lucian TheClimb concept 01.jpg|Lucian The Climb Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Jason Chan) Lucian TheClimb concept 02.jpg|Lucian The Climb Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Jason Chan) Category:Champion development Category:Lucian